Berry Christmas and Happy New Year
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Kishu, Taruto, and Pie all surprise the girls while they're throwing a party for Christmas and new years. But something is up. Why is Ichigo so mad at them? Can they figure it out and help heal her heart. Possibly win it for Kishu? Read to find out!
1. Part 1

Tokyo mew mew

Ichigo x Kishu

It was the coldest time of the year and all the girls were excited. Ryo regretted agreeing to let the girls throw a party at the cafe.

"Pudding! Help me with the lights!" Mint called.

"Lettuce this tree will look so great with the string popcorn on it!" Ichigo said.

All the girls were so happy with this idea.

"Hello Mews!" Said a voice that made Ichigo's skin crawl.

"No." She said.

"Kishu! Taru! Pie!" Pudding was happy to see them.

"Good afternoon." Lettuce said.

"It's a good thing we haven't opened for the day." Ryo said.

"Sorry about that." Pie apologized.

"Why are you here?" Ichigo asked.

"We're here for research on this...Crist-mas holiday thingy." Kishu said.

"He just wanted to come. So did we all." Taruto admitted.

Ichigo sighed.

"Well come on in. The girls are throwing a party. You can help." Ryo said.

"NO!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ryo. Are you sure that's a good idea?" Zakuro asked.

Ryo shrugged. "No. But you all wanted this party." He said heading back down to the basement.

"Ryo!" Ichigo called him but he ignored her.

Just great. She thought.

"So where do we start?" Pie asked.

"Oh! Well..." Lettuce lead the way as Ichigo headed into the kitchen.

"This just got worse. I wish Masaya was here now." Ichigo sighed.

"We get to work together my little kitten." Kishu grinned.

Ichigo wanted to drown herself in frosting right now.

"Leave me alone." She said heading to the back.

"Okay so what kind of treat are you girls making?" Keiichiro asked.

"What treat?" Taru asked.

"The girls get to make a treat and give it a special name. Like a special in the menu for everyone to enjoy." He explained.

Pudding was happy as could be with this idea. "I have bubble gum frosting on my cake!" Not the best but Lettuce thought she was being creative. That is the whole point. "I'm making a sweet carrot cupcake with just a little chocolate. And the option for vanilla." She added.

"Why?" Pie asked. "Because not all girls or boys like chocolate. But that's fine. I'm making a sour treat. Lemon suckers" Mint said.

Keiichiro sighed. "You still want to do that?" He asked.

Everyone looked over at Mint. "Yes. I went to America on that trip with Ryo and you and what did I get? I got what they called a cake pop." She explained. "So I'm trying lemon cake. But in a pop form. And I'm going to use pink. Since yellow is so last year." She added before sitting for her tea.

"At least it beats her tea cake. It was so bad no one liked it." Pudding said.

"That was just because she forgot the sweet sugar." Ichigo said doing the dishes.

"You messed it up first!" Mint yelled. "You put out the salt and so it messed up my first batch!"

It was true Ichigo left out the salt. But the reason for that was because she was working on a salted caramel fudge with Zakuro for her treat.

"Sorry." Ichigo just said. Zakuro wanted it to be a surprise for everyone except Ryo and when he couldn't help Ichigo was the next best.

Don't ask. She somehow has gotten better.

"So what are you making kitten?" Kishu asked.

Ichigo glared at him. "A tart." She said simply.

"A tart? You aren't going to say what kind?" Lettuce asked.

Keiichiro smiled. "I'm helping her with it. I do need to go and get them actually." He said smiling.

"Thanks." Ichigo smiled.

"Oh!" Pudding smirked. "They're for Masaya. Aren't they?" She guessed.

Kishu felt like hitting something as she said that. But then something calmed him down.

"No. Actually, it's for my parents. They are going away to Paris for the new years so I'm home alone this year." Ichigo said.

Kishu felt calm but sad. "Why not go to London and see him?" Pudding didn't know. Mint figured it out and Zarkuro already knew.

"We just haven't been talking lately. He's busy with school and I have that AND a job to deal with. He still plans on coming down for spring." Ichigo added.

But with that fake of a smile, even Pie could see something was way off.

As Keiichiro was leaving Mint and Zakuro headed down for a break.

"Don't burn the place down." He said.

"I won't. Ryo helped me with the fire safety." Ichigo said. "It's Pudding who still needs to learn." She added.

Pudding puffed her cheeks. "Ichigo!" She shouted.

Taru laughed. And Kishu just smiled with a genuine smile. "Okay." Keiichiro was out the door and the two girls headed down with Ryo.

"Let's finish the lights." Lettuce said. Pie followed to help her and Taru patted Pudding on the back still mad over the kitchen safety thing.

Kishu stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching Ichigo as work.

"You are working hard." He says.

Ichigo doesn't look over or says anything.

"Look. I get we haven't been on great terms. But let's have a...clean slate?" He was trying to say the right words. "Start over! That's it. Please Ichigo. I want to try being...friends." He said.

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Kishu. Do you know long it's been for us? Since you three left." She said.

Pudding turned at the sound of Ichigo's voice. She knew where this was going.

"Oh. Guess times different here then..." Kishu was about to say something but Lettuce said it first. "Almost five years." She said.

Ichigo was in her last year of high school and Masaya was in collage. He never came home.

"Pudding, Mint and I are almost leaving school. You three... Everything changed." She said.

Pie sighed. "We would have come sooner but..."

"We had to explain about Deep Blue. And we had to fix everything with our own people." Kishu said. Rubbing the back of his neck.

"You at least," Ichigo headed right at him. "Could have sent a message." Ichigo was choking on her tears. She walked passed Kishu and headed down stairs to the basement.

Mint and Zakuro came up and saw Ichgio on the edge.

"What did you do?!" Mint yelled.

Kishu didn't say anything. "Friends is going to be a long shot. Especially, for Ichigo." Pudding said.

Mint sighed. "Five years. It really has been too long." She said heading to the kitchen.

Pie walked down halfway hearing crying he stopped.

"Why?!" He knew it was Ichigo.

"Why doesn't he EVER come back home?! Why doesn't he talk to me?!" Was she talking about Masaya?

Pie couldn't tell but that was his guess. "He's a fat ass." Ryo spoke.

"He's in collage. But he still cares for you." He said.

Pie was sure it was Masaya. "Why doesn't he love me? Like, Kishu says all the freakin' time?!" That caught him off guard.

Did she really say that?

"Don't look at me. I'm not the one who tried to send messages to them to have a talk with." Ryo says and is silent.

Ichigo cries more before falling asleep.

Pie heads back and is still shocked. It's not just Kishu she's mad at. It's all three of them.

**So sorry!**

**But that's the end of part 1.**

**I've been working on this for months so I want to be done for now.**

**If you like it then favorite or follow and I'll work on the second part ASAP!**

**See you in the next one!**


	2. Part 2

Tokyo Mew Mew

Pie went home with Kishu and Taruto to a place they rented.

"What is it you want to talk to us about?" Taruto asked.

"Ichigo isn't just mad at you, Kishu. It's all three of us." Pie then explained what he had heard her say to Ryo.

Kishu was most hurt. Why was Masaya ignoring- No. Neglecting Ichigo? She was a sweet girl. So why was he doing it? She risked everything,,,Her own life for crying out loud. And he's doing this.

Kishu was so mad.

"We need to make it up to her." Pie said.

"How? I mean it's not like we left without saying anything. We had to fix what Deep Blue had done." Taruto said.

Kishu wanted to help. She was hurting because of that human. Masaya. clinching his fist he tried to not hit himself or hit the wall and hurt himself.

"Maybe there's something we can really help with this whole...Christmas, new years thing." Pia said.

So all three agreed.

Heading to the cafe the next day Ichigo dreaded going to see Kishu, Pie, and Taruto's faces.

When she went in the back way she changed her cloths and was right on time for work.

"Morning." Ryo said.

"Morning."

"Feeling better this time?" Ryo asked.

Ichigo sighed. "No. But I can't keep doing this. Hating Kishu, Pie, and Taruto. Wanting Masaya to answer me. I need to grow up. Right?" Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"No. You don't need to. You already are. It's just the pain your holding on to." Ryo said.

He was right. Ichigo was holding onto the pain of not seeing Masaya. But there was more pain then Ryo knew about. "I'll be fine. I'm going to work on my tart." She said.

She headed into the kitchen. As she did Kishu came in through the door. "Your here early." Ryo said. "Well, I have to keep up with my job don't I?" Kishu smiled.

Ryo didn't say or show anything. He just turned on his heels and went to the basement.

"Okay then." Kishu said. He walked into the kitchen and saw Ichigo working. "Whata doin?" He asked grinning.

Ichigo rolled her eyes but ignored him. She looked all over the place for her ingredients to make her tart. "Okay, Sugar, flour, and...where did Lettuce put the strawberries?" She was talking to herself.

Kishu thought it best to watch and let her do her thing.

Ichigo was working hard on her tart. She had to make an effort on what was for the Christmas and New Years specials.

"You need any help there?" Kishu asks.

Ichigo ignores him still. She just focused on her tart.

"Ichigo. I know you hate us. Look. I know things aren't great. What we did. Have done to you and the girls. But we had to go. We had to fix what we were promised. You understood." Kishu spoke to her.

Ichigo sighed and stopped what she was doing. "I know you had to leave. I know you three had to go home and fix what Deep Blue lied to you about. Saving your people. But did it have to be so long?" She asked.

Kishu didn't say anything.

"You could have sent a letter. A message. Anything to let us know. To tell us you were home safe. Fixing everything. Living in peace now." Ichigo was holding herself together. She wasn't going to break down like yesterday.

"We couldn't. We didn't have the tech to send you all anything." Kishu said.

"Well. Now your just here to try and make up for everything, Right?" Ichigo went back to making her tart.

"I'm sorry Ichigo." Kishu said.

"I tried to contact you. If I had known you couldn't talk back, I wouldn't have tried so hard to talk to you." Ichigo said.

Kishu was shocked. But he didn't say anything.

"Ichigo." Kishu spoke. "What happened to Masaya?" He dared to ask.

Ichigo was finishing her tart. "He's in college. In London. Where he's been for almost five years. We faked married after you left. He promised to love me." She hid her face. "But he's not talked to me in so long. And when I finally get to him, he's saying he's busy. Can't talk."

Kishu wanted to hug her. He could tell she was in such pain. He left her.

"Ichigo. I know I'm not Masaya. But, I am here for you. As a friend. Just like you were there for me when I died." He hated mentioning it. But it was when Masaya was Deep Blue and Ichigo had to save them both at her own life.

"Thank you." Ichigo said. She rubbed her eyes. "Would you like to help me with the rest of the treats?" She asked.

Kishu smiled. "Sure." He said.

Soon everyone came in for work and Ryo was getting the menu ready. Soon it was Christmas time and the specials were off.

"I wonder what to get?" Asked a girl.

"I don't know. Wish we could ask." Said the guy with her.

"Are we all set?" Asked Kishu.

"Do you have any preference with these new Berry Christmas treats?" The girl asked.

Kishu smirked. "The Carrot Sweeties are in both Vanilla and Chocolate. From my friend their," Pointing to Taruto. "He loves the Vanilla the best." He said.

"But the Cream fluff. What is that?" The guy asked.

"The cream fluff is like a cream puff. But with flavored cream. And it's a surprise for each one. Only the one who made it knows whats in them." Lettuce and Ryo did excellent work to getting them all right. "There should be about five different ones." Kishu said.

"What is Lemon Suckers?"

"Like a cake pop from America. But these are pink lemonade flavors. They are really sour." Kishu said. "And the other one is a blueberry pound. Like pound cake. But with blue dye and blueberries. If you want I think she could make other berry cakes like it." Kishu added.

"I see. All of these are so good." The guy said.

"I suggest this one." Kishu pointed to the tart on the bottom.

"The Berry New Christmas tart?" The girl asked.

"Yes. It may look odd, but I can tell you it's more sweeter then any sugar cane in the world." Kishu said.

"We'll take that." They both said.

Kishu nodded and went into the kitchen.

"Two of the tarts." Kishu said.

"Coming up." Ichigo said. She was more happy now.

Kishu smiled. He loved seeing her this happy. And with Masaya gone. He still might have a chance to win her back.

"Kishu! Get back to work!" Ryo shouted. "Coming boss." He said.

Ichigo laughed. Maybe she could move on from this now. Now they he was here.

The End

Wow! This took me WAY too long.

But it's finally finished. What a fluffy story right?

Hope you loved this two shot tale.


End file.
